


Doctor's Orders

by FreshBrains



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Established Relationship, F/F, Minor Injuries, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5136311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hm,” Melissa says, sliding into Talia’s warm embrace, babying her fresh injury. “Being your nurse comes with a few perks.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor's Orders

**Author's Note:**

> For the Tumblr Five-Minute Fic challenge.

“You would’ve thought I’ve been doing this my whole life,” Melissa says, washing her hands in the stainless steel sink of the vet’s office. Deaton’s on the phone in the back, trying to get Laura awake to come bring her mom home.

“Fishing for a compliment?”

Melissa snorts out a laugh. She’s not even facing Talia, but she can tell she’s giving her that “look”—crooked smile, eyes tinted in red, oozing easy confidence. It’s the look that makes Melissa roll her eyes and flush at the same time. “Maybe,” she says, turning around. “A girl could always use an ego boost.”

Talia is lounging on the exam table like it’s a sofa, regardless of the bandage around her waist (courtesy of an out-of-state hunter who didn’t know about the pack treaty). “Come here and I’ll see what I can do.”

“Hm,” Melissa says, sliding into Talia’s warm embrace, babying her fresh injury. “Being your nurse comes with a few perks.”

Talia laughs, nose buried in Melissa’s long hair. “I aim to please, Nurse McCall.”


End file.
